The Phoenixes
by SilveryMoon
Summary: Draco Hermione recieve sister Phoenixes from SOMEONE? The Phoenixes will bring them together. Please RR Sorry i haven't updated for FOREVER! ch3 reposted and now EDITED up, 4 coming soon ( sorry I"m really busy) BTW they are VERY OOC
1. Surprises

1 The Phoenixes  
  
Chapter 1- Surprises  
  
*~!~*  
  
A dark figure sat on a red, velvet couch in the center of a room. He was looking at a small, round piece of glass. In the glass were two people, so opposite, yet so the same, who loved each other but didn't realize it.  
  
*~!~*  
  
HG-POV  
  
I just ate breakfast, ugh. It was soooo good; I ate wwaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much. I  
  
think I'll take a nap before DADA.  
  
*~!~*  
  
No POV  
  
5 min. later Hermione was awoken by the sound of flapping wings. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. There, sitting, perched on her bedstand was a Phoenix, a little bigger then Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. In its talons it carried a note. She carefully took the note and read:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
This is your Phoenix to keep. You name her. Watch her and learn from her, she can teach you more than you could possibly imagine.  
  
-Do Not Ponder Who I Am  
  
*~!~*  
  
At the same time Draco Malfoy sauntered into his room. He stopped dead, and his eyes widened. (( Can you guess what he saw?)) After he got over the shock of having a Phoenix in his room, he carefully walked over and removed the note (which is basically the same as Mya's.)  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is my second story, which I have wanted to post for a while now. Anyway, I KNOW the Malfoy's are rich and in most probability, he would have already seen one, but lets say he hasn't, ok? Now, I don't really know anything about Phoenixes, but let's just say that Phoenixes are close with their 'families,' and Mya's and Draco's Phoenixes are sisters. What do you think I should name them, any suggestions? If you do put then in your review. Who should the mysterious person be, I have no clue. Thanx, now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Oh and just to warn you my postings are irregular. 


	2. Thoughts

1 The Phoenixes  
  
Chapter 2- Thoughts  
  
DM-POV  
  
What the Hell, Draco thought, while lying facedown on his bed in the 5th yr. Slytherin dorms. Who in their right mind would send someone a Phoenix, as a PREASENT, my father probably couldn't even get one. And that's saying something.   
  
Who the bloody Hell would give me this, who would have enough money to buy one. Thought Draco irritably. Wait, why stress over this! Now what should I name her…  
  
*~!~*  
  
HG-POV  
  
WOW! I have a bloody Phoenix, she I so beautiful. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Lavender's voice.  
  
"Hey, Mya, want to go to Hogsmeade with Parvati and I?" Hermione heard Lav call from the commonroom. She was too distracted with stroking the Phoenixes feathers to respond.  
  
"Mya, are you co-," Mya heard Lav say as she came into the room. "Where the Hell did that come from."  
  
"She came from 'Do Not Ponder Who I Am,'" I said as I handed her the letter.  
  
"You either have a VERY rich secret admirer, or someone just fell off their rocker!"  
  
Lav squealed.  
  
"Yes, I do wonder who would send ME a Phoenix, but the dude said not to so, whatever."  
  
"Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Sure, I heard a lot of new stores had just opened, some of them sound REALLY interesting."  
  
  
  
A/N: The next part will be when Drake and Mya find out that the other got a Phoenix too. R+R please. Sorry 4 the really short chapters, I just end up writing all I wanted 4 the chap in few words. I could make it longer, but I like to make ya wonder! 


	3. You Have One Too!

The Phoenixes

A/N: Hey guys…I know its been a while since I posted…u know, bout 2 yrs or so…sorry bout that…anyway I have most of the story written down through Ch 5 (which will now be Ch 4 cos I'm missing a Ch), I just haven't typed it up…it brings lazy to a whole new level…anyway the part where they think about names for the phoenixes is…uh I dunno…not with the rest of the story…so ok in short (as far as I can remember): Hermione (yes I have grown out of calling her Mya…no I don't know where I got it but I'm also too lazy to change it but I wont be using that from now on), lavender and Parvati (Lav and Pav) have gone to Hogsmeade…cant really remember what they did but w/e…and Draco is just in his room…they think about names..and I named almost all the suggestions that I got from my reviewers and all my friends…but anyway Mione's phoenix is named Scarlet and Draco's Xiomara…sorry I'm too lazy to just rewrite that chapter and thanx for all the suggestions. I HAVE A BETA NOW!! So, my writing should be better.

Ch 3 You Have One Too!?!?!

HG-POV

I was sitting in my dorm room, working on my potions homework, when suddenly Scarlet takes off from her perch and starts flying around the room, squawking. Then she flew around until she was hovering in front of the door, still squawking. I ran over from my desk and opened the door. She flew out and I ran after her. She flew down corridor after corridor, through dark deserted passageways, through secret hallways hidden behind tapestries, all while I'm following her, running as fast as I can. Finally (finally!!!!!!!) she flew through the open doors into a courtyard. I ran after her and slumped down on a beautiful carved bench, panting. All the while Scarlet was still flying around, in the courtyard, squawking. Doesn't she ever get tired of that!?

Then I heard her squawks being accompanied by other, more far off ones. Then, out of nowhere (well to her cause she was watching Scarlet) ANOTHER phoenix appeared. The sound of footsteps was faint when compared to the loud squawking of the phoenixes. Just as the two settled together on a strong branch above, a boy ran in panting as I had done when I came in and bending over, so I couldn't see his face. When he began to regain normal breathing patterns, he stood up straight. I almost fell out of my seat in shock, oh wait I DID fall out of my seat. When he heard the thump, the head of Draco Malfoy turned to look at me, and stared and stared and stared…Until finally he walked over to help pick me up.

"Hey," I say uncertainly (A/N: He still has his hands on her, uh, ribcage area…u know not quite feeling her up, but in the correct position to do so).

"Hey," he returns.

"Thanks," I say, but he doesn't respond. "Is the other one yours?" I ask.

"Wha?" he asked confused and still dazed and still keeping hold of her.

"The other phoenix, is she yours? That one is mine." I said while pointing at Scarlet. He still looked at me confused, so I continued, "I kinda assumed because you came running in after her, in the same fashion I did running after Scarlet."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah she's mine, her name is Xiomara." He said, finally snapping out of his trance, yet, still holding her.

"Pretty name." I said.

"Thank you thought of it all by myself." He said, sounding like a proud little kid who just mastered the art of being potty trained.

"Really, I thought maybe Crabbe, no, hmm, Goyle picked it out!" I said sarcastically, yet he seemed a bit affronted.

"First of all they don't even know she exists, second they don't have enough brain cells between them to even PRONOUNCE their own name, let alone create one for my phoenix. They probably don't even know what a phoenix is!" He yelled, outraged, his hands tightening their grip on my ribs.

"I was just kidding, and you're hurting me." I said wincing. He loosened his grip on me immediately, looking guilty, but still not letting go.

"Sorry, I…I…was just…" He stuttered, utterly sincere.

"You were upset because your intelligence level was compared to yours?" I said.

"Uh, I, uh, guess?" He said, nervously, and started absentmindedly tapping his fingers against my ribcage, brushing against my breasts in the process. A tingly shiver ran down my spine. He didn't notice, but he kept tapping and the tingles kept coming.

It felt really good, new, and exciting. I was enjoying it, but the logical side of me knew it had to stop.

"Stop, please…" I said in a desperate, longing voice. "What?" He said confused. Ugh, how can he not notice? So I took his stilled hands away from my body, thought my body was objecting profusely, my mind ignored it. I think my reluctance showed in my eyes. He noticed, he didn't say anything, but I think he took note of it.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice."

"I could tell," I said sarcastically, but was interrupted by squawking. We looked up and saw Scarlet and Xiomara squawking to each other, like they were having a simple (yet loud) conversation, it was really cute.

"Aww!" I squealed.

"You're such a girl!" Draco complained. This really annoyed me, I mean, uh, I AM a girl! What does he expect; he knew this coming into the conversation! I just glared at him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be so girly!" He said, sounding like a whiny 3 yr old.

"I am a girl, that is what I am. I act like a girl because I am a girl, understand?" I said very slowly like I was explaining something to a child, which, considering the fact that Draco was acting like a child at the moment, I was.

"Well-" and we were yet again cut off by squawking.

"What's with them?" I asked, argument forgotten (A/N: That seems to be happening a lot huh? ;).

"Scarlet come down here." I ordered. Scarlet gave an annoyed squawk and flew down to land on my shoulder. I started stroking Scarlet's feathers, when Xiomara flew down and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey Xio," He said.

"They seem to like each other a lot," I said. Hey, it's true!

"So?" Replied Draco, stroking Xio's feathers.

"Well, I was thinking," I started, but he interrupts.

"Oh, wow, that's unusual," Ah, the sarcasm returns.

I just continued like I hadn't heard, "They BROUGHT us here," but he interrupts again.

"And?" He said, impatiently. "And, they a) wanted to meet, b) wanted us to meet, or c) both." I said. "Excuse me?"

'Damn, that confused thing again, ugh!'

Either they are friends and wanted to meet, wanted us to meet, or both." I said again, getting annoyed.

"Huh?" He said. Ok, my patience so just ran out.

"OMG, do you not understand anything!?!?!" I yell.

"I understand when you are saying but what does that have to do with anything?" He replied calmly.

"Where did you get her?" I asked.

"What?" He asked. NOT AGAIN!!!

"Xiomara, where-did-you-get-her?" I asked REALLY slowly.

"Oh, I walked in to my room a few days ago, and she was there." He replied.

"With an anonymous note?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked curiously.

"That's how I got Scarlet." I stated "Well. Except I was sleeping, and I woke up and there she was, on my bed. I totally freaked. Now that I look back on it, it was pretty funny." I said laughing.

"Well, I just stood there, staring at her for like 20 minutes." He said with a smile on his face. Suddenly we both burst out laughing. Xio and Scarlet took off, squawking at us.

When he calmed down enough to talk he said, "Who do you think sent them to us?"

When I stopped laughing I replied, "How should I know? Plus he said not to wonder about who he is." A statement which I hadn't thought through completely.

"Ugh, come on now! He or she said that so we shouldn't think about it and therefore wouldn't figure out who they were." He said knowledgably, though annoyed.

"Hey, you could be right," I said while thinking about it.

"Of course I'm right." He said arrogantly.

"Don't be so conceited, it's not becoming." I told him.

"What's wrong with being confident?" He asked in an airy tone.

"Confidence is not something bad, but you're over-confident and cocky, that's called arrogance." I told him.

"Why do you have so be so smart about EVERYTHING!?!?!" He yelled, extremely annoyed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to take that as a compliment." I said. He just glared at me, "Don't worry I won't tell." I said. Then he relaxed a bit. "Ok, back on topic, why do you think whoever it is sent them?" I asked, and he just responded with a 'huh?' expression. "Why would they send us phoenixes?" I asked again.

"I don't know, why are we discussing this?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Because I want to know!" I said exasperatedly.

"So?" he asks, just as I shiver and look down, all I'm wearing is (A/N: NOTHING! Haha, jk) blue pajama pants with clouds and a small white tank top.

"Your cold." He stated, then put his arm around my waist and started pulling me to the door. It sent more of those annoyingly pleasurable shivers down my spine. "Come on you're shivering." (An: BTW he's fully clothed…and enjoying the not so clothed Hermione). When we got to the door he called up, "Girls, come on, inside!" They hoped off the tree they were perched on and obediently flew through the open door.

Just as we got inside we heard a load, "OMG!!!" That happened to be Lavender. Parvati, and Ginny yelling from the other end of the corridor, where they had just turned the corner. Oh, I have the worst fucking luck!

"OMG!!" Ginny squealed again.

"Ooh, we've been looking all over for you! But now that see what you were DOING, I understand completely." Lav said with a mischievous grin on her face. Draco and I stood there for a second with that 'huh?" expression on our faces. Then we realized what she was implying.

"No, no, you got it all wrong; we were just talking in the courtyard." I said quickly.

"In the middle of the night, right, of course." Parvati said disbelievingly. By the way, Draco still had his arm around me, I don't think that it was helping the situation, but I liked it there so I left it.

"Ok, listen, Scarlet went berserk and was flying around my room, then she was hovering by the door, I assumed she wanted out. I let her out and chased after her, she led me to the courtyard. The other phoenix came through with Draco following. Then we had a little chat. Nothing happened!

Ok," I explained.

"Right, of course we believe you!" They said sarcastically.

"You should," I said.

Then Draco bent his head and whispered in my ear so they couldn't hear, all the while his breath was tickling her skin; "I think they're just jealous." Completely serious, with an arrogant undertone. I burst out laughing, they probably are.

"I think you're right," I got out in between laughs. He was inwardly smiling, I could feel it.

"What are two laughing at?" Pav asked, annoyed.

After I clamed down after I calmed down enough to speak I said, "Just something Draco said." When I said Draco, Pav gave incredibly sly look.

"And that would be…?" Lav asked a bit offended.

"Oh guys, I don't tell you everything…only the important things." I said, adding the second part at the triple glare I received from them. "If I had slept with Draco (sly glace from Pav again), I would so tell you! You know that, right?" I asked, knowing that answer, but knowing I had to ask.

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Good now I have to go sleep…with Draco." I said with a serious face, but I was cracking up inside at the four gaping faces staring at me. After a second I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing…yet they were still staring and gaping. "I was KIDDING, ok!" I ground out between laughs. They just stared… "Guys come on I was just kidding!" They just stood there like someone had stupefy-ed them, with their mouths wide open. Ok, let me think, how can I get them to snap out of this…oh, I know. And with that I turned in Draco's arm and kissed him, full on the lips.

It took a few seconds for him to get over the shock of her kissing him, and then he started to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me close. About 5 minutes after that- kissing nonstop, tongue included- we heard a simultaneous yell, "What the hell!" coming from 3 voices next to them. I licked Draco's bottom lip slowly, while staring into his eyes, before turning in his arms.

"I thought that might get your attention."

5th Yr Girls Dormitory- about 10 min after 'the incident'- all the girls on Lav's bed 

"What the hell was that about!?!?" cried Ginny. Lav and Pav nodded in agreement.

"Come on you guys, I HAD to." I said in a calm voice, as if nothing had happened.

"Excuse me?" asked Lav, a bit pissed.

"You guys were standing there like statues, gaping at me, what was I supposed to do?" I said, still calm. "Well, you didn't have to go and kiss him." Pav stated, annoyed.

"I knew it would get your attention." I said; calm, but getting annoyed, quickly.

"Couldn't you do something else to get our attention?" Asked Pav.

After that I just lost it, "Come on you guys, I barely ever have guys, you three are always running off, hooking up with a different guy every week! Do I complain? NO? The hypocrisy of this conversation is overwhelming! You three are yelling at me for kissing ONE guy, while you three have kissed 20 times more guys then I ever have!" I yelled, receiving guilty looks, but I wasn't done, "Cont you guys be happy for me? Why aren't you happy for me! You are always saying I should get out more and meet guys, and when I do you get all pissy! You should be happy, asking me about it, how it was it, was it good? But no, you get made at me! What the fuck it wrong with you!?!?!" I screamed.

"Sorry 'Mione," They relied looking REALLY guilty.

Then Lav smiled, "Speaking of which, how was it?" Before I could say anything I was bombarded with more questions.

"Yeah, was he good?"

"Do you think he's good in bed?"

"Was it hot, rough, and steamy or loving and gentle?" All before…

"Shut up!" I said, still annoyed.

"Sorry 'Mione." They repeated, looking guilty again.

"Oh, come on tell us! Please, come on, we're REALLY sorry!" Lav said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're SO sorry; it was really hypocritical of us!" Pav added.

"Yeah, tell, us, PLEASE!" added Ginny. All of them were smiling like maniacs, and finally I broke into a smile.

"Fine, fine, it was FABULOUS, uh, OMG!" We talked for hours...but when I finally got into bed, I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was him, and how it felt when he touched me. After a few hours of lying awake, thinking about Draco, I heard a quiet squawking and rustling of feathers that broke my train of thought (An: Which involved Draco and his…amazing…hands).

Hmm, I could've sworn I put Scarlet in her cage. I heard a swoop, and saw a flash of orange and red. I looked at the foot of the bed and saw a phoenix. That is NOT Scarlet. Who is it? Oh, it must be Xiomara.

"Xio?" I asked. 'Squawk!' She replied. She stuck out her leg, there was a note attached to it. I took it off and unfolded it, it read:

'Tonight was INTERESTING, care for a repeat?'

It wasn't signed, but I knew…

(Beta: HEHE LOVED IT! Please review guys, she rocks! And so does this chapter!! big grin)


	4. Who Sent It!

The Phoenixes

Ch 4 Who Sent It? (Oh, I wonder, LOL)

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to my reviewers! Anyway this is the INBETAED version! I am really anxious to get this up, so when I get is back from my beta I'll repost! Love ya'll lots!

HG-POV

I knew right away who sent it. There is no one else who would word things like that, but him. Draco Malfoy. The guy I kissed. An event that caused my friends to be mad at me. Now that I think about it that was uncalled for. Did they just want me to leave them, wide eyed and gapping mouthed, and plus, when have I ever criticized them for kissing ANYONE? And trust me there have been a few ones that I had plenty to say about, and I probably should have objected, but I didn't! Anyway, about the note, what am I going to do? All I can think is 'that was a fabulous kiss….' But, but…it was from DRACO MALFOY! OMG! What was I thinking!...But it was good….Ok, the question is: do I want of it, I mean, him? Well, he was really, uh, hm hm, nice last night…Oh, I'll decide later!

Then I got out of bed to get ready for the day.

After Lunch En Route to Transfiguration (G/S)

I was walking by myself to Transfiguration, which I unfortunately had with Slytherins. Suddenly I was pulled into a side corridor and a hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. This guy held me against his nice hard muscled…chest a minute before spinning me around. I let out a sigh of relief. It was only Draco. I brought my hands slowly up to his hand, which was still covering my mouth. I pulled down with a slight tug, but his hand wouldn't budge. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a piercing look that said 'what the fuck are you doing, let me go.' He let go but took one of the hands resting on his arm. "Hi," I said.

"Hey," he replied. "That's it? 'Hey'? How about explaining what the fuck you're doing?

"Yeah, um, is there a particular reason I'm here?" I said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, talk then."

"You didn't respond to my note."

"I was supposed to?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry, the note didn't really give that impression."

"So? Most messages imply response." He said annoyed. "Anyway, I wanted to keep it short, sweet, and suave." He said in a haughty tone.

I laughed, "So?"

"Do you fancy a repeat of last night?"

"Well, uh, I don't know. I mean my friends are REALLY pissed at me, and…I mean REALLY!"

"So?"

"I don't know?"

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't ok? I'm really confused and…"

"Well, let me refresh your memory." He said before he swooped down and gave me a hot, passionate, demanding, yet gentle kiss.

'Wow' was all I could think. When he pulled back he had one gentle hand holding my face and one arm around my waist. He took the hand from my face and gently ran his knuckles over my cheek. "Now what do you say?" he asked softly, looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I sighed. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss. Then he brought his hands to my ribs and started tapping. Damn, I KNEW he noticed that before!

"You like that?" He whispered softly in my ear. God! I knew he noticed in the courtyard. Ohhh, that feels goooood. I love the tingles. "Well, do you?" he whispered again, creating more tingle.

"Yes," O said in a breathy voice. I felt, more then saw him smile at this.

"You know we have to go to class, McGonagall won't be happy." He said still whispering in my ear and tapping my ribs. It took a minute for the words to pass through all the tingles. My head snapped up, and I looked into his eyes.

"OMG!"

"Relax, there's a little thing called skipping class," he said, his voice still gentle.

"Which I don't do!" I squealed, totally panicking. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger then me and so it just resulted in my hands ending up on his chest."

"Calm down, I do it all the time…"

"You would!"

"And nothing ever happens."

"To YOU! I NEVER miss class; I'll be in soo much trouble!"

"No, it'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do but this has nothing to do with trust!"

"Yes, it does." He said as he took me by the waist and pulled me close. "It has everything to do with trust. Believe me, ok? He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you SURE?" I said, giving in and leaning against his chest."

"Yes, positive."

"Ok."

"Good." He said gently, while holding me close.

After Transfiguration

HG-POV

"What are we?" I asked Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you, like, my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, only if you want me to be."

"Well, I do. Ok, cool. Well, I gotta go, class is over and people will be looking for me."

"Ok, bye love." He said before giving me a quick kiss. Then I ran off to my dorm.

5th Year Girls Dorm

HG-POV

I ran into the dorm and Ginny, Lav, and Pav were sitting on Parvati's bed, talking. "Hey," I said, a little out of breath.

"Where have you BEEN?" asked Lav concerned.

"Yeah, we were soooo worried when you didn't come to Transfiguration!" Ginny added.

"And McGonagall won't too happy about it either." Said Parvati.

"I, uh, just got a little caught up in something-" I started, but was cut off.

"No, no, no, you were locked in some closet with Draco weren't you!" Pav asked accusingly.

"Ummm…" I decided to tell the truth, no point in lying, they'll figure it out eventually anyway (and if I didn't tell them now and they found out about it later, they'd be pissed). "Sort of."

"How can you sort of be locked in a closet with him?" asked Ginny.

"It wasn't a closet. Listen, ok?" they nodded, "Well, I was walking to Transfiguration when someone pulled me into a side corridor. It totally freaked me out, but it turned out to be Draco."

"So you did go out with him?" Gin asked.

"Well, I count going out as a planned thing where you do stuff together. I don't think this applied." I replied.

"So what DID you do with him?" Lav asked

"I thought you guys were mad at me?" I said, trying to avoid the question.

"Forget it! Just give us the scoop, ok?

"Ok, well, we talked a little and…kissed a little…"

"Is he good?" Asked Ginny eagerly.

"Yeah, is he?" Pav asked encouragingly

"There is only one word that can begin to describe kissing him…" I began.

"Come on girl, tell us! Before we're old and gray!" pushed Lav.

"Wow!" I replied.

"That's the word?" Pav asked. I nodded in response.

"So, it was good?" asked Lav excitedly.

"The BEST, no question." I replied.

"You are sooo lucky! He's one of the hottest guys in school," gushed Pav.

"Yeah!" Ginny and Lav agreed.

"Thanks guys. Yeah, it's fabulous having a boyfriend who is THE best kisser ever!"

"BOYFRIEND!" asked Lave, Pav, and Gin astonished.

"Yeah, so?" I challenged.

"We were just surprised, that's all," said Pav.

"Well, you guys don't know him like I do. He so nice and sweet to me. And really gentle and caring." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Seriously?" asked Ginny skeptically.

"Yeah, he is."

"I just can't believe that Mione, I just can't." said Lav.

"But, he is, really, just to me though…and it makes me feel important and loved." I said dreamily.

"You are those things anyway." Said Pav.

"I know, but it's different with him."

"OK," said Lav.

"Ok, enough of me. Change of subject. So, Ginny, how's it going with Harry?" I asked, referring to her month long (almost) relationship with my best friend, Harry Potter. My other best friend, Ron Weasley (Ginny's brother for those who didn't know), is not happy with the situation.

"Great," Ginny said in the same dreamy voice I used before.

"What's he doing for your anniversary?"

"I dunno, he wouldn't tell me, said it was a surprise." Gin replied.

"That's so sweet!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Yeah, thanks. SO, Lav, who's your next conquest?" Ginny asked, referring to Lav and Pav's tendency to hunt (yes, I do mean hunt) a boy, acquire him, stay with them for, like, a week, then drop them.

"Blaise," Lave replied.

"The Slytherin?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah," said Lav.

"Maybe I can help you out a bit." I said seriously.

"Yeah, that would be great. He's friends with Draco right?" asked Lav.

"Yeah, I replied. "I'll talk to him about it.

"Yeah, but don't do all the work for me." Said Lav.

"Yeah, I know, don't worry. Hey, what about you Pav?" I asked.

"Oh, Mat Arcs, Ravenclaw." Replied Pav.

"Oh, the really cute one?" asked Gin.

"Yeah." Replied Pav.

"Hey Lav, do you want me to go ask Draco now?" I asked. I really want to see him anyway.

"Yeah, that would be great/ don't get into too much trouble now. Don't do anything I would do!" said Lav with a smirk.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do," I replied before slipping out the door.

SLYTHERIN COMMONROOM ENTRENCE

HG-POV

I knocked loudly on the bare stone wall that is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. A minute later it moved aside and a small 2nd or 3rd year came into view. "Hey, um, can you get Draco Malfoy for me please. Tell him it's Hermione and that I have to talk to him about something important." The kid just nodded and ran off. After about 5 minutes, Draco walked down the steps into the common room. He walked over to the entrance. I pulled him out into the corridor and rested my hands on his chest, looking up into his face. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I had started walking towards the Entrance Hall while we'd been talking and now pushed the front door open and pulled us down on a bench in the garden.

"Ok, you know about Lav and Pav, right? You, know, I mean, how they are?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, Lav has a new conquest."

"And, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I promised to help her, and the only way I can help her, is if you help me."

"What do you mean?"

"Lav's new conquest is Blaise."

"And?"

"Well, what's the scoop on him? Can you help me help Lav get Blaise?" silence ensued for a few seconds.

"I don't really-" he started, but I gave him a sharp look, "Fine, ok! Um he's a bit of a player-" He started, but I cut him off again.

"Well Lav is a player, a master, ok?"

"Yeah." He likes having a girl for about a month, then dropping her. I know you're going to say that Lavender drops them in like a week, ok, I know. Anyway, he doesn't have a girl right now. Says he's taking a break from women. I'll talk to him, she if he has any possibilities for post-strike. I'll dig a bit for you, ok?"

"Ok!" I said, then gave him a quick kiss and ran off to the dorms.

I went back to the dorm and told Lav everything Draco told me. Lav was thrilled and couldn't wait for Draco's response.

At midnight I snuck out to meet with Draco, as planned, at our garden bench. "Hey," I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey," He replied, and then he kisses me.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, I talked to Blaise. He has no post-strike possibilities. He also doesn't have plan on ending his strike any time soon. Tell Lavender that this will be a very challenging, time consuming, fun adventure, in my opinion. I also think Lavender has a chance of getting him."

"Ohh! Lav will be so happy!...Let the games begin!" I said with a, mischievous smile on my face. "Now," I say with an even more mischievous smile, inching closer and closer, "there is something I've been meaning to 'talk' to you about." I said before leaning in and kissing him s.l.o.w.l.y. Even as he tried to speed it up, I kept it going achingly slow. After about a minute of that, Draco groaned and pulled away.

"You're torturous,"

"And you love it,"

"Yeah, but I hater it too,"

"Don't we all?" Instead of answering he leaned over me supporting himself with his hands, which were resting behind me, tilted his head, and started kissing my neck, licking and nibbling along the way. I let out a low moan and leaned my head to the side, exposing more of my neck to him. I loved it, but…

"Draco…Draco, stop," my voice betraying that I didn't really want that. He leaned back a little, but was still close.

"What?" He said in a gentle voice.

"We can't, I mean someone could just walk out and see us."

"So?"

"What if it's a teacher, we'd get in so much trouble!"

"And?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you! Don't you care that we could get in trouble?"

"No,"

"Well, do you care that I care that we could get in trouble?" I was answered by only silence. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

""Yes, I care that you care." He said and turned his head away.

I gently grabbed his chin and turned his head to face me. "Good," I said before I kissed him, long, hard, and deep, while leaning over him, sitting upon one leg while the other hung down off the bench.

"What's going on here?" said a very unfortunately familiar voice. I whipped around so fast that I fell off the bench.

"Owww!" I moaned as I held my side that hit the bench and my arm that hit the ground. Draco just glared at the person and knelt down beside me. He gently pulled me into his lap. I curled up into him, while he stroked my hair.

"Excuse me?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, can you please go get Madame Pomfrey? I don't think it's-" Draco started.

"Move away, so I can just levitate her there."

"No, never mind, I'll carry her."

HOSPITAL WING

DM-POV

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled, walking quickly into the Infirmary, still carrying Hermione.

"What is it? What's all this racket?" Madame Pomfrey said while walking out of her office. "Oh, my, what happened? Get her on a bed." I walked over to the nearest bed and I gently laid Hermione on it.

"We were in the garden outside, when Professor McGonagall came and it surprised her. She turned around and fell off the bench."

About an hour after that Hermione was healed to the best of Madame Pomfrey's abilities (which was damn well), and was sleeping on the bed. I hadn't left her side the whole time, much to Madame Pomfrey's displeasure and suspicion. Now I was sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand between mine. I saw her eyes flutter for a moment, then open. Her eyes took in her surroundings, finally landing on me. "Draco?" she croaked out.

"Hey,"

"Where are we?"

"The Hospital Wing,"

"Why?"

"You were hurt?"

"I don't remember."

"That's ok." I said smiling down at her.

"Hello dear, good to see you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said from the foot of Hermione's bed. "How do you feel, dear?"

"Just a bit sore, but other then that I'm fine."

"That's good dear." She said before returning to her office.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said forcefully.

"Ok, ok, I'm just worried, ok, no need to get angry." I said, holding up my hands in defense.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit…" she paused for a minute, "oh, I don't know!"

"Calm down, ok! It's alright, I don't mind."

"Really? I mean you seriously don't." she said skeptically.

"Yeah, I don't mind, as long as you're ok."

"Yeah, right," she said even more skeptically.

"You calling me a liar?" I said playfully.

"No. I'm saying that you're only saying that because I'm in the Hospital wing."

"That's not true. A long as you're ok, then I don't care if you're mad at me.

"That's not true; you do care if I'm mad at you."

"You're right, I do care if you're mad at me, but the fact that-"

"If you quite finished, my patient need rest." Madame Pomfrey interjected rudely.

"We're never done," I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Arguing?"

"We weren't arguing," I said in a resentful tone, tactfully avoiding her question because I knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh, really?" said Madame Pomfrey in a disbelieving voice.

"Really." Said Hermione from the bed.

"Fine, you can stay if you keep quiet!" she said before going back into her office.

"Fiiine!" I said in a whiny, sarcastic voice, causing Hermione to giggle madly. I just smirked and leaned back in my chair. A half hour later Madame Pomfrey let Hermione go, telling her not to do anything stressful. Now…tell me, what's the fun in that? Anyway, I walked Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. I gave her a light, sweet kiss.

"No, no, no, where do you think you're going, huh? She said while pulling me back and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ah, ah, ah," I said while shaking my finger at her, "remember that Pomfrey said?" I asked with a smirk. "No stressful activities.

"Like, I can I can follow that with you around! You're too bloody kissable!"

"Are you saying I'm stressful?"

"No, and can we not talk about this please?"

"Fine."

"Ok, now…"

"What?"

"Kiss me already!" she said. I smirk and lean in and give her a gentle, passionate kiss. "Thank you and goodnight," she said before slipping through the entrance.

HG-POV

I walked quietly into my dorm and towards my bed. "Where have you been?" asked Lave in a loudish whisper/hiss (not in an evil way). Lav was sitting with Ginny and Pav on my bed.

"I went to hear what Draco had to say about Blaise."

"That was at midnight though," said Ginny.

"There were some…complications," I said with a sigh.

"What kind of 'complication'?"

I glared at Pav, "Not that kind of complication!" Then I explained the situation to them.

"Oh. So you're all better now?" asked Ginny.

Before I got a chance to answer, Lave cut in, "Well, since you are, what did Draco say about Blaise?"

I stared at her for a sec, then, "I'm only going to answer that because I know that this is important to you, and you're not completely selfish, and you actually care what happens to me."

"Of course I do-"

"Lav, just let me tell yah, ok?" she nodded, "Ok, Draco says, he doesn't have a girl right not, but only because he's on some 'girl-strike' thing and doesn't seem to want to give it up anytime soon. He doesn't have any after-strike girls lined up, but that prolly has to do with-"

"I get, I get it, now get on with it!" said Lav impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Draco says that the thinks you have a very good chance of getting is and-what was it he said…uh-" I said feigning confusion.

"C'mon!"

"Oh, oh, I remember, he said that in his opinion this will be a fun, time consuming, challenging adventure, which you will enjoy very much."

"Yessss! Thank you!" squealed Lac, who leaned over had gave me a huge hug.

"Well, I was glad to help." I said, returning her hug. "Now," I said sitting back again, "down to the rest of us, Pav how are you doing with that guy from Ravenclaw? No pun intended by the way."

Pav smirked and then said, "Oh, Matt Arcs…I'm working on it."

"What does that mean," asked Gin.

"Well, I have his attention, and now I just have to move in," Pav said with a smirk.

"Oooh, you bad, bad girl!" Ginny said laughing.

"I try," replied Pav.

"Anyway, Gin, has Harry mentioned anything about your anniversary yet?" I asked.

"No! Every time I try to ask him about it, he just starts fucking kissing me! Like I'm talking major fucking tongue action here. He does it just to distract me! And it works, every bloody time!" Ginny replied angrily. Lav, Pav, and I laughed. "What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that you were mad at Harry for kissing you!" replied Lav, still laughing. Ginny just glared.

"Gin, look at it this way," I started, "He's trying to be sweet, and he wants it to be a surprise! Also, now you can get him to kiss you WHENEVER you want!"

"I guess you're right," replied Ginny.

"Of Course I am!" I said with a smile.

"What about you? How's Draco?" asked Lav.

"Great! He's so sweet to me." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Aww…" said Pav.

"Yeah, I know…" I said in a breathy sort of voice.

"Yeah, were so happy for you!" replied Pav.

Couple Weeks Later, Lunch

HG-POV

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with Lav, Pav, and Gin while gazing over at the Slytherin table (AKA staring at Draco).

"Hey, guys guess what?" asked Pav excitedly.

"Tell us!" asked Ginny, equally (maybe even more) excited.

"Ok, ok…I so got Matt!"

"That's fab, girl!" replied Lav enthusiastically.

"I'm 'going out' with him tonight!" continued Pav.

"Ohh…score, girl!" I said.

"Yeah, you sooo deserve it!" Gin put in.

"Have you gotten anything out of Harry yet?" asked Lav.

"Nothing, but some great kisses,' replied Ginny.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it's really good if he wont tell you ANYTHING!" I said.

"I hope so," said Gin.

"Of course it will be! Ok, how bout I try asking Harry later, maybe he'll give me a hint."

"Cool. Well, how about you, Lav, have you talked to Blaise, or anything." Asked Gin with a mysterious smile accompanying.

"No, I'm still on the staring intently faze of the operation." Replied Lav.

"Is it having an effect?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Every time I come close to him, even just passing him in the hall, he visibly tenses up, trips, of does something stupid." Replied Lav. I knew from the experience of being Lav's friends, that this was a VERY good thing.

"That's so fab, girl!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Did you guys do your Potions essay, you know its due today right?" I said.

"No," replied Pav.

"And, having Potions on Friday is so sucky," interjected Pav.

"I know it! But, we still have got to do our work. Snape's gonna kill you guys!" I chastacised. (A/n: I thought I'd try to keep her a little in character).

"I'd like to see him try," said Lav.

"Lav!" replied Ginny.

POTIONS CLASS (with Slytherin)

HG-POV

We were sitting at out usual table in the middle of the classroom, pre-Snape's always dramatic entrance.

"Guys, I can't believe you didn't do the essay. I mean couldn't you pick a different essay not to do. Charms, Transfiguration, maybe? I mean Snape HATES us; couldn't you pick a teacher who likes us?" I asked.

"No," replied Lav.

I stared at her in disbelief, before I hissed, "Ho? What do you mean, no!"

"No, as in we couldn't pick a different teacher, who likes us, wait that's all of them," said Lav.

"Duh! Why!" I asked impatiently.

"Well, there are a few reasons really," started Pav. I nodded for her to continue, "first, we really just didn't want to do the essay, the topic was sucky. Second, we despise Snape, so why do his stupid essay? Any, third, we would prolly get zeros anyway, he gives zeros to half the Gryffindor anyhow."

"Well, I guess you make some good points, but you still should have done it!" I exclaimed just as Snape made his entrance.

"Done what, Miss Granger?" Snape asked in an icy voice.

I took a deep breath, "I am not at liberty to disclose this information, though you will be notified in the near future." I replied confidently. Hey, come on, it's not like I can tell him, be real here. It is a valid answer, but he looked like he was gonna explode; not because of his face or body expressions, but because to the fire and anger in his eyes.

"I better," he said coldly.

"You will," I said.

"Today we are starting a new potion. It's called the Discretarious potion, or an invisibility potion. The ingredients and instructions are on the board. I also want your essays that were due today, on my desk by the end of class. Your lab partners are on a list posted in the back of the room." Lectured Snape.

We all got up and crowded around the list of partners in the back of the room. I finally pushed my way to through the crowd to see the list. My partner ended up being Draco, surprise, surprise. I think Snape thought of this as a punishment, he doesn't know how wrong he is (push, push, nudge, nudge!)! Lav saw who my partner was and started singing, in perfect 5 year old fashion, "Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage. Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree F-U-C-" I stood listening with a face of emotionless ice, I glanced over at Draco, he had the same expression.

Then I smiled a cold, ruthless smile that promised torture and pain. I Then I cut Lav off and started singing, also in perfect 5 year old fashion, "Lavender and Goyle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!' I glared over at Lav, who looked like she was gonna puke. I continued on to finish my torture and see if she'd end up spewing all over the potions lab. "Lavender and Goyle sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-" I was cut off by Lav running from the room, supposedly to throw up. Success! She really needs to think before she tries to tease people. Anyone else would have seen I'd throw having Goyle as a partner in her face. "That was so funny, yet came with and awful mental image," I said coldly to Draco.

"Yeah, wish I never had the image of Goyle fucking anyone cross my mind," replied Draco.

"Sorry," I said with a smile.

"Miss Granger!" growled Snape. "Damn, I forgot he was here for a few precious moments.' "Come up to my desk, now!" 'Oh, God, I'm gonna be in so much trouble' "What was that?" hissed Snape.

"She was teasing me, I threw it back in her face," I replied evenly. He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "She teased me about my partner; I teased her about her's. Her's was a bit more…uh, repulsive though, ugh."

By now everyone had started working. Once Snape was done yelling at me, I walked over to Draco, who had already started working. "Hey," I greeted.

He looked up from chopping some ingredients some potion we're supposed to be making. "Hey," he replied.

I sat down beside him, lent in, and whispered in his ear, "What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked. He looked up at me with a weird expression, a kinda smug questioning, and why-the-hell-weren't-you-listening look. "Look, I was preoccupied, ok."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, were doing the Discretarious, c'mon, start working." He replied.

Soon we were done preparing the ingredients and ready to start adding them. When we were done adding we had to let the potion sit for 10 minutes. Draco and I were chit-chatting (during this time) when I suddenly got a fab idea- totally, completely brilliant. "Draco, Draco,"

"What?"

"I got a great idea."

"And?"

"Ok, well we can use the potion so we can meet," I said. He seemed to consider it, then nodded and smiled in agreement.

As if he was reading our minds (which is a very scary thought…I don't want him to know what's going on up there) Snape, noticing everyone was done said, " Now that you are all finished why don't we test one out. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, drink your potion." Snape commanded.

We each obediently took a gulp of the potion. Then a warm and fuzzy feeling passed through my body, and then I felt completely normal. I looked down at myself, only to find…NOTHING there! I LOST MY BODY, OMG, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! Oh, wait the potion…right. After I recovered from my slight panic attack, I looked over to where Draco was supposed to be – he wasn't there, and the class was murmuring and whispering. I reached out towards where Draco was supposed to be, and my hand landed on something hard (not THAT! Get you minds out of the gutter if you please!...that's coming later…no pun intended), which ended up to be his chest. I was about to take my hand away, I mean, that wasn't what I had meant to do, but God, it was so niche and sculpted and really damn hard (yummy). So I was gonna, but suddenly Draco caught my hand against his chest with his hand. I stifled a startled gasp (hey she doesn't want the whole class to know). Then I had to stifle a startled scream as Draco pressed my hand against his chest and started running my hand across it, then down to his (really, really hard) stomach. I could just feel the smirk that I knew was written across his face…and with good reason.

"Hmmhmm," Snape cleared his throat, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I assume you are still there." I really, really, really wanted to say, 'No we left 5 minutes ago and hoped you didn't notice.' But I didn't because I knew it would result in serious point lossage, so I refrained form it and instead pulled my hand away from Draco's chest. But Draco caught it again, but he didn't bring it back to his chest, he just held it.

"Yeah, were still here," I replied and tried not to sound too reluctant.

"And Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I'm not here," he said with an incredible amount of sarcasm.

"Right, and how do you feel?"

"Completely normal, except I feel like I lost my body. But I suppose that's normal." I replied.

"I feel great! Oh, the amount of trouble I could cause with this!" Draco said excitedly.

Snape completely ignored the fact that Draco just basically proclaimed he would be wreaking havoc with out 24 hours of invisibility. "Very good you two. You are excused. I will inform your teachers of your absence."

We left. When we were a safe distance away, we burst out laughing. "OMG, Snape is such an idiot, does he have any idea what he's just done?"


End file.
